


Moving Forward

by RainbowVigilante



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, end of season two compliant, mentions of dead characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowVigilante/pseuds/RainbowVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over.  Clarke tried to take solace in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic challenge on Tumblr.

It was over. Clarke tried to take solace in that. She kept walking.

It had to be over. There was no other way. Her people were safe, and that was all that could matter in the wake of dead children and their families and Maya, still in Jasper’s arms. Clarke had burned the life out of her, like she had three hundred grounders at the dropship. It was worth it then. It had to be worth it now.

Clarke had to be like Lexa. Lexa, who had become her ally. Lexa, who had kissed her. Lexa, who had condemned Clarke’s people to death for the salvation of her own. Then, Clarke had felt betrayed. Could she feel the same now, knowing she was capable of that same ruthless strength?

Lexa. Clarke stopped walking, and looked for paths through the trees. She could find Lexa. She could not return to the Ark, but Lexa would understand. She would respect her in a way none of Clarke’s friends or family could. There would be no need to be haunted in a warrior’s–a leader’s–arms.

No. It would be too easy to be accepted; to be forgiven; to forgive. Clarke looked to the sky. She was not a grounder, not really. But she couldn’t claim to be from the heavens either. She had to become something else.

There would be time to seek out Lexa later.


End file.
